Mieu's Adventure in the Northern Forest
by Charlett
Summary: Mieu the Cheagle has gone on an adventure in the forest north of his home, and promptly gets lost. His adventure is short, but it explains a lot... One Shot


I was talking to my good friend Noirrac. I had picked up ToA YESTERDAY and I was shaking Noirrac all excitedly and flailing my arms wildly, "Noi Noi Noi!" I proclaimed, "I'm not that far in ToA at ALL and I STILL wanna write fanfiction I don't know whatta dooooo!"

She is STILL waiting for me to be able to write Jade+Anise friendship fluff, but since I don't know them well enough, we brainstormed a bit and suddenly I started writing about Mieu. I showed it to her and she nodded, saying it was good enough.

I based Mieu's hysterical screaming off of noirracdotdeviantartdotcom 's Thanksgiving picture title "EAT EAT EAT EAT". Also, the "No!" is based off of his "Desu No" that he tends to say in the Japanese version. It took me every fiber in my being not to switch to "desu no", especially because of Noi's influence. So just wait until I finish more of ToA. You'll soon see more fanfics for DIST who is the best character in ToA. HANDS... DOWN...

He's too beautiful for words...

And now, without further ado:

READ ON!

---

"Mieu…" Mieu found himself lost, yet again, in the forests north of the sacred Cheagle nesting area. He looked around with a worried look, his eyes beginning to fill with tears, "Lost again, Mieu… What to do now?"

He continued walking along the forest floor, and suddenly the fur along his spine rose up; the chill he obtained made him whirled around, "Someone there, Mieu?"

There was no reply, and the little Cheagle cried out, his ears drooping and his eyes leaking salt water, "I don't know where I am! If the Ligers find me… I… I… I…" There was a roar and Mieu gave a screech. A Liger had leapt from its hiding spot in the bushes, claws outstretched, ready to sink its teeth into Cheagle flesh. Mieu may have been top heavy, but he was certainly fast enough to get away from the initial strike.

Mieu tumbled into the underbrush, his eyes wide as the Liger whirled to face the Cheagle, and the child emitted a cry, rushing through the bushes. He tripped over a tree root, however, and fell to the floor with a moan. The Liger was immediately on top of the child, "No! Don't eat me no!" Mieu screeched, blowing and blowing and blowing. His instincts were kicking in and he did what he would have to so he could ward the monster off. Suddenly, a spark erupted from his mouth and the Liger roared, rearing up and grasping at the embers that stuck in its eyes.

Mieu saw that as his opening, and scrambled upwards, rushing away, not realizing that as the Liger batted away the embers, a few dropped on some dry brush, and a few of the leaves caught flame…

"No don't eat me no don't do it no!" The Cheagle cried, still not out of the woods yet. Except since he was always in the woods yet, we'll just say he wasn't out of any danger. He continued rushing through the brush, his eyes closed and hands out in front of him to keep from running into anything.

He did. Slamming face first into a tree, the Cheagle fell to the floor with a shout. Rubbing the goose egg on his head, he looked down at the tree, and gave a happy cry. There was an abandoned fox den in the roots! Scrambling into the small den, he curled up into a ball and shivered from fear, "Don't find me no don't find me please no Mieu!"

The Liger approached the tree, and immediately slowed down. Mieu shivered from his hiding location as the predator dropped his nose to the ground and began to take big, deep breaths. He was sniffing out the small Cheagle, and Mieu's eyes widened; they were misted with tears when realization struck him. The Liger was going to find and eat him, "Don't find me please no don't do it no don't eat me no Miiiiieu…" He whispered under his breath, tears running down his face.

The Liger suddenly looked up. The predator seemed scared, and his ears dropped down in fear. The monster was off like a flash, and Mieu waited. He didn't return, and nothing especially scary came running by as if in chase. The Cheagle slowly, carefully, cautiously, poked his tiny nose out, taking a few whiffs. There was a strange, alien smell in the air, and finally Mieu poked his head out with a "Mieu"? The little creature gave a scream when he noticed the fire that rose from the treetops. Was that…? That smell was smoke… was the destruction of the forest all because of him? "Mieu I didn't mean to sorry Mieeeeeu!" The Cheagle rushed out and immediately ran away from the fire.

He could tell, something told him as he scampered across the floor that this turn of events was changing the very world around him. He made sure to return home (once he found it), and tell everyone about the horror that was going on just north of them. The Elder shook his head and glowered at Mieu, who could only squeak an apology. Even now, as the Elder held the Sorcerer's Ring close to him and began to think of a suitable punishment for the child, Mieu could never know that this would begin the need to steal Human food, that this would force Humans to enter the forest, and that it would fling him into an adventure that a Cheagle could only dream of.

At some points, Mieu wondered if he could pass the ring onto a Cheagle Samaritan who would take up the adventure in his stead, yet overall… he wouldn't trade the moments he shared with Master Luke and all the others for the world. When asked as an old Cheagle elder whether he would have gone into the northern forests knowing that he would have created that fire that caused that adventure… Mieu would smile, lean in close, and whisper:

"Of course I wouldn't! What do you think I am? STUPID, MIEU!?"

**The End!**

**---**

And there you have it. THE END! It was short and sweet. And I love Mieu. So dang cute, Desu Noooooo!

Hope to see you again with more happiness! And Dist, and Jade and Anise and Tokunaga! Bye bye, desu no!


End file.
